Incredible Hulks Annual Vol 1 1
... Trapped on Earth-11638, the Hulk discovers that his counterpart in this reality is a demonically possessed creature called the Infernal Hulk. Released from Hell by Mephisto, the Infernal Hulk charges at his Earth-616 counterpart. In Hell, the Amazing Spider's soul finds itself trapped and tortured in this domain after falling into a coma. Elsewhere in this infernal domain, Death Mask learns that Mephisto has added a caveat to their deal to make him one of the Hell-Lord's loyal followers. This title will not be bestowed upon him until at least a few decades of torture to see if this world's version of Wade Wilson has what it takes to become a champion of Hell. Death Mask is then grabbed by demons and dragged to the torture pens. Meanwhile, the Hulk finds himself banished to Hell in the place of his counterpart. He recalls the break-in at Horizon Labs that he tried to stop with Spider-Man and Deadpool. The lone thief activated a device that sent him here to this world that is not his own. Suddenly, the Hulk becomes aware of a swarm of demons coming toward him and he prepares to give them a good fight. Back on Earth, the Infernal Hulk arrives at the Sanctum Sanctorum and demands that his Bruce Banner come out and face him. Banner, this world's Sorcerer Supreme, comes out and tries to banish the Infernal Hulk back to Hell where he had banished him long ago. However, the spells don't work because the Hulk was changed and made more powerful while he was in Hell. Before he can destroy Banner, Spider-Man arrives on the scene and pulls Banner to safety. He confirms that he is a counterpart of this realities' Amazing Spider. He has come with Deadpool to try and stop the Infernal Hulk. While Deadpool shoots this evil Hulk with a bazooka, Spider-Man tells Banner to use his ability to cast a glamour to make Deadpool look like Banner so they can keep the Infernal Hulk distracted. Spider-Man then takes Banner come with him to Parker Technologies. There he introduces him to his counterpart from Earth-616 and explains that his Hulk was swapped out for the Infernal Hulk. Shocked to see that his counterpart is the Sorcerer Supreme in this reality, Banner and Spider-Man ask what happened to Doctor Strange. The Banner from this world explains that the Doctor Strange of this world made him the Sorcerer Supreme while he went walkabout. Banner then used his newly acquired mystical abilities to banish his Hulk persona to Hell. The sorcerer explains that during his time in Hell, his Hulk was corrupted by its evil. He suspects that the arrival of Spider-Man and his allies in this reality affected the banishment spell, sending the Hulk of Earth-616 to Hell and freeing the Infernal Hulk on Earth where he may become corrupt as well. He believes that the only way to stop the Infernal Hulk is through the power of the Eye of Agamotto. However, this will leave this realities Banner powerless while burdening the Banner of Earth-616 with the curse of the Hulk again. Spider-Man pleads for an alternative, but there is none, and while Bruce Banner doesn't miss the Hulk, he will allow himself to be cursed again but asks for a moment of silence to himself. While his Banner is preparing himself, Spider-Man is educated about the nature of the multiverse, that all realities were originally the same but events would spiral in different directions. He suspects that on this world, because Peter Parker's Uncle Ben wasn't murdered and groomed the Amazing Spider into the murderous monster was the catalyst that made this world so different than the one Spider-Man is familiar with. He then tells Spider-Man that he believes that the Peter Parker of this world is a good person, just pushed to go about being one in the wrong way. That's when Banner tells his counterpart that he is ready. At that moment, while the Infernal Hulk trounces Deadpool and the Hulk fights off the forces of Hell, they both suddenly are pulled away as they are merged back with their hosts. At the Sanctum, the two Banners transform into their Hulk forms. At first, the Hulk is confused and thinks Spider-Man was responsible for him being banished in Hell, but he quickly realizes who his true enemy is when the Infernal Hulk claims responsibility. The two fight it out, and the Hulk tricks his Infernal counterpart to strike his open palm containing the Eye of Agamotto, breaking it. The power of the Eye then blasts out of the shattered relic and forces the Infernal Hulk to revert back to human form. Spider-Man webs him up and has to convince the Hulk to do the dirty deed of killing this world's Bruce Banner in order to stop the Infernal Hulk from threatening this world again. With some hesitation, the Hulk snaps the neck of the Banner counterpart, killing him instantly. With the battle over, Spider-Man finds a note left by the sorcerer Banner telling them to all be at Parker Technologies at 9 am the following day. They find Deadpool and arrive at the appointed time. They are surprised to see this world's Peter Parker is out of his coma and has been working to repair the transdimensional portal that brought them to this world. Spider-Man has his reservations about his counterpart, not sure if he has turned over a new leaf. However, Parker explains that when he was in his coma he was banished to Hell and tortured. There he was visited by the spirit of Doctor Strange who helped free him and gave him new powers based on the spirits of repentant damaged and is being given a second chance to be a proper hero. He also explains that the Infernal Hulk was banished back to Hell where he was put into gladiatorial arenas to battle this world's Wade Wilson. After the Hulk and Deadpool cross through the portal, Parker shows Spider-Man that he has changed by transforming into his new form, the Ghost Spider. Satisfied, Spider-Man goes through the portal, catching up with Deadpool and the Hulk. Once back in their own reality where they find many of New Yorks heroes battling a group of villains led by MODOK Superior. The trio then leap into battle to help their comrades. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** *** The Parker Mansion **** The Web (below Parker Mansion) *** Lab * ** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = In the exciting conclusion to the trip to another dimension, (that began in the Spider-Man and Deadpool Annuals) BRUCE BANNER finally discovers why he can’t turn into the Hulk in this world. He thought he’d found the perfect place—but there’s one doppelganger we haven’t met yet. And when the alternate-universe Hulk emerges, will Banner, Spidey and Deadpool be enough to stop him? | Notes = Chronology Notes Characters in this story appear in flashbacks that affect their chronology, the affected characters are: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}